Quest in Passive Measure
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: For my quote challenge! My 1st Dramione! :D In Hermione's 1st-person pov. "You can't say you hate me once I've given you my heart and I've received yours. ...you make the world go 'round." An angry Hermione, really, voicing this to Draco. R&R, thanks!


**Quest in Passive Measure**

A HariPo songfic

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This is my first Dramione and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

Song used: "Spinning the World" by Clazziquai. They're a Korean band, but the song's in English. Enjoy!

- ^-^3

_ "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." –Mark Overby_

I _hate_ you, Draco Malfoy, and not for the reasons most obvious.

I don't care that you're a pureblood. I don't care that you think horribly of Muggle-borns. I don't care that your family has a long history with Dark Wizards.

But I can't forgive you for lying to yourself and hurting me in the process.

_**Hey you stop**_

_**Who you hide beneath**_

_**And you**_

_**Seem shocked to see me here**_

_**More than**_

_**What I want to see**_

What did all those come-hither looks mean? At the beginning, yes, we despised each other. But things changed, Draco. You got curious.

Sure, it was probably just an experiment for you. Just how good is a Mudblood girl? Is she better than a half-blood, a pureblood? You found _that_ out, didn't you? But you fell _hard_. You fell _deeplyutterlycompletely_ for me. And you're fine with admitting it –in private.

Sorry. Did I beat down your pride a wee bit? Then _**good**_.

_**(And I was such a fool to trust you)**_

_**I was a fool**_

_**(And now you lost your words to see me)**_

Oh, good god, Draco… Must I spell it out for you? If you love someone, you don't tell yourself you don't. You don't deny your feelings after you've already made out with me and comforted me and _loved_ me. You can't say you hate me once I've given you my heart and I've received yours.

_**I was waiting for you to be**_

_**Sorry and love me but then you were**_

_**Too, too busy**_

_**To cover here, to cover here**_

_**The dirt**_

_**You'll never**_

_**Become what you once promised to be all this time**_

_**It is you, spinning the world**_

_**I got to believe**_

But…whatever, I suppose. I mean, you're just like every other wizard, every other _man_ on the planet. Once you've used a woman, you toss her. Once you've opened up, you close right on her hand and heart.

_**Hey you stop**_

_**No more games to play**_

_**But then it's me**_

_**Who knew**_

_**What you are beneath**_

_**No words to say**_

You are such a coward, Draco. I should've known that you would return to Pansy because of her surname and her bloodline. Stop playing games. I'm not your toy or broom. I'm a girl made of flesh and blood.

_**(And I was such a fool to trust you)**_

_**I was a fool**_

_**(And now you lost your words to see me)**_

Maybe I was the idiot for once. I should've listened to Ron's griping about you. I should've heeded Harry's warning that you are incapable of loving. Ooh, look! Something else a Malfoy has in common with Voldemort!

_**I was waiting for you to be**_

_**Sorry and love me but then you were**_

_**Too, too busy**_

_**To cover here, to cover here**_

_**The dirt**_

_**You'll never**_

_**Become what you once promised to be all this time**_

_**It is you, spinning the world**_

_**I got to believe**_

__I really loved you, you know. I don't fully understand it, but I know I really loved you. I thought you were different from other boys, but you turned out just the same. I hate how one cold brush from you left me feeling like the stone floor had been yanked out from under my feet, like the castle was falling in on me.

_**It seems like I am ready to erase you**_

__But life moves on. People move on. I will finally take a cue from an old book and pick up the pieces of my being and my ruddy intelligence and weld them back together, being careful to coat it in idiot-repellant.

_**It seems like I am ready to erase you**_

__Okay, so it will be hard, but who gives a damn? There's a reason why I'm in Gryffindor. I don't go running with my tail between my legs. I face the situation and fix it, no matter how much it hurts. I know I'll heal, eventually.

_**I was waiting for you to be**_

_**Sorry and love me but then you were**_

_**Too, too busy**_

_**To cover here, to cover here**_

_**The dirt**_

_**You'll never**_

_**Become what you once promised to be all this time**_

_**It is you, spinning the world**_

_**It is you, spinning the world**_

__No, I won't do anything _directly_ to you. I can't. You pull the strings almost everywhere. You love sort of ruling the school, don't you? Guess what? This puppet managed to snip her strings and now she's sharpening the bolts and nails that used to hold her together. The puppeteer better be careful that she doesn't use them indirectly on him. Because this is one bloody smart marionette.

_**(I was waiting for you)**_

_**(I was waiting for you to say the words)**_

To think –all of this could've been avoided if you had just stood up for us and actually loved me like I loved you. But that won't happen. I'm just a filthy Mudblood in the Pureblood Puppeteer's world, aren't I? And you make the world go 'round.

- ^-^3

**W00t! I LOVED this! This is my first Dramione fic, partially inspired by my buddy BlinkYourEyes' fic, "Fear and Love." Read her little ficlet, too, everyone!**

**And review! Thanks!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Thank you, as always, Morghen for being such an awesome Beta! Cookies and Anthony Greens to you, chica! XD**


End file.
